


Restless Thoughts

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Reader is unable to sleep with her restless thoughts about what could have happened to Law





	Restless Thoughts

Trafalgar D. Water Law, Surgeon of Death. A man who is full of mystery. This person sleeping beside you is your husband. He was exhausted after bringing down Doflamingo. Doflamingo…your uncle. That's right. You are the child of Corazon. Your existence was not known to anyone until after the death of your father. That it when Doflamingo found out and took you under his wing. It seemed only days ago you escaped him and the lifestyle you learned to grow up in. How you met law is a long story, but it was worth it in the end because both of you found closure as well as each other. 

Law rests on your shared bed. The two of you were in Zou taking a temporary refuge somewhere in the city. You were still humming as his face nuzzled against your bosom. Your right hand stroking his jet, black hair while the other caresses his cheek with your thumb. You hum a random song lost in your own thoughts. You were saddened at his injured form. Though he came back to you covered in bandages and currently recovering, you could not help the thoughts running through your mind. What if's playing non stop. All ending the same. Death or captivity. Law's heavy inhaling intrudes your thoughts. Your (e/c) eyes shift to his moving figure. His right arm holding your waist tightly pulling you in. A soft smile sprouts on your face. You lean down for a kiss on his forehead. Another on his eyelids, cheek and lastly the side of his lips. You rub your thumb on his cheek. He grunts. 

"(Y/n)-ya." He starts with a groggy voice. You jump a little startled from his voice. He notices after feeling your thumb halt. His eyes closed still as he speaks. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Your eyes sadden.

"I can't sleep yet. I'm not tired." You continue to brush his hair. "Go back to sleep love. I'll follow shortly." Silence fills the room. You think you have convinced him only to shudder and squeak. A blush rises on your cheeks. You look down at your husband. "L-Law?" He kisses your cleavage again trailing his butterfly kisses up to your collar bone. He stops there delving into that sweet center. You shudder biting your lip trying not to let a moan escape. He smirks against your skin before pushing himself up on his elbows to pull you down on the bed. Your body lowered letting him access to your lips. His left hand slips to the back of your head to push you into the heated kiss. You follow kissing back. Your left hand placed on his arm. The feeling of his hard muscles on his arm felt great. It turned you on just to feel them. Your focus hazy as the two of you made out. You squeeze his bandaged arm making him groan against your lips in pain. You come back pulling away from his lips. You realize you hurt him unintentionally. You stare at his arm then back to his pained face. He looks at you finding your guilty expression. 

"Sorry." He shakes his head.

"It's not your fault." His pecks your lips. "Now tell me why you really can't sleep." He lays down beside you pulling you into his embrace. You curl up against him hiding your face against his chest debating weather or not to tell him. 

"Nothing Law." You simply answer hoping he would stop poking on the subject at hand. 

"I know you (Y/n)-Ya. Something is on your mind. What is it?" You sigh in defeat. 

"It's really nothing. Just playing scenarios in my head if you didn't come back. What if's. I mean I'm so overwhelmed of your return, but I can't help but think if you didn't come back. What would happen. What would become of the Heart crew. What will I do without you?" Your voice started to crack as you continue. Tears start to well up until they stream down your face. "All these questions are still possible in the future. I mean I just found you again and now I might lose you. I know we're together but you know allied with the Straw Hats is a death wish. They run into danger wherever they go." You clench his black dress shirt. "I don't want to lose another person I love. It's not fair." He shushes you lifting your head up to look into his eyes. Your beautiful face drenched in tears. He hated to see you like that. He wipes your tears away before pressing his head against yours. You sniffle trying to contain your sobs. 

"(Y/n) that won't happen. I'll make sure that it never will. Yeah I knew what I was getting into when I allied with the Straw Hats, but I feel like I owe them. I did what I had to avenge your father. To save you. Those absent months without you felt heart wrenching. I felt more bitter the closer I got to my goal. Knowing I had to face him to get to you. I wanted to destroy everything and everyone around me. I know how you feel. The idea of death scares me too." You look at him surprised. "The thought of leaving you alone pains me. I know how it feels like and I'm not going to do that to you. Not now or any time soon. Whatever life throws at us, we will get through it. We will be prepared. Stronger even; because I have plans with you." You smile a little at his sweet lecture.

"Oh, and what is that?" You ask curiously. His signature grin widens as he looks into your eyes. His grey eyes filled with fire.

"To make a family of our own (First name) (Middle name) Don Quixote. " You turn bright red at the call of your full name coming out of his lips. More than that was before it. He chuckles at your expression. 

"L-Law! W-w-what?" He replies to you with a kiss. He rolls himself on top. 

"You heard me. A family. As a matter of fact why don't we start now?" He leans against your ear nibbling on your earlobe. "It's been awhile…honey." He grins after seeing you quiver from his husky whisper. He was not a fan of nicknames. You mostly were that type to give him one. He acknowledges them with a blush, a groan or yells at you if you said it in front of people. However when he gave you a nickname, they were always out of affection or to seduce you. You loved it when he says any of your nicknames. It made you blush, vulnerable at his feet. He had you wrapped around his finger and him onto yours. Your hair caressed your face making you adorable to him with your reddened face. You give a whining noise and look away eyes shut, hands on each side of your head. He pulls on your legs, dragging you until your core bumps against his clothed bulge. You gasp at the contact and on instinct grind against it, rotating your hips. He groans.

"Hah! I guess there is nothing keeping us from making one eventually." He takes that as a 'yes' and immediately slams his lips against yours. You pull away after a few second. He continues to kiss down your neck. "Only this time don't hold back." He hums in agreement.

 

The entire night, you both made passionate love until you tired yourselves out hoping the next day no one heard your moans.

 

~Extended Ending~

Meanwhile, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were playing cards. Both men held their cards in front of their face. The polar bear blushes and holds his ears. He tries not to think about the noise in their Captain's bedroom.

"Okay I think I got something. Hit me again." Penguin starts. Shachi hands him a card. Penguin clicks his tongue. "Damn it. I went over board." 

"Yeah me too." The Polar bear groans turning red holding his ears. He could hear your moans for the captain. "Bepo. Stop thinking about it." Shachi scolds. 

"I can't help it. My ears are sensitive. I can hear them all the way here. You can't?" He looks at the two.

"Nope." They lied. You moan loud making the two males gush blood from their noses as they fly back with their chair. Bepo glares at the two. 

"Ah-ha! I thought so. You two perverts can hear it too!" He points at the two catching them in the act only to hear you again. Bepo becomes red covering his face. He didn't want to think about his best friend being dominated by the captain. "(Y/n)-san I don't think I can look at you the same anymore." He mutters. 

Shachi and Penguin smile wide in a daze. "Damn the captain for having such a hot wife. We should have taken her as ours from the beginning we all met each other." Penguin nods in agreement.

"Too bad we're no match for the Captain." They sigh. Silence filled the air for a moment before hearing you moan out, 

"Harder Law!" Their noses once again bleed heavily.


End file.
